Save Nico
by Emma Jones 28
Summary: Nico is tired of being an outsider, being called names and being beat on a regular basis, he just wants the pain to stop. TRIGGER WARNING! DO NOT READ IF IT UPSETS YOU. hard T very very very very hard T. Probably more like an M but I'm going to do T


Nico's POV

"Faggot, cock sucker, Queer." The names go on and on and on after each insult comes a kick, a hit, something that causes me pain.

They beat me into a panic induced trance, I can see and hear but I can't talk.

"You going to run to your little fag fuck boy?" They taunt and I yell in a mix of pain, anger, and rage.

I get a wave of energy and I am able to kick free from my attackers grip.

"Oh looks like we got a fighter, boys" my attacker snarls and I rise to my feet.

Me being my size not that much of a threat. But I've been told I have a glare that could make even hades, my dad, back .

"Leave, NOW!" I wish my voice boomed across the ally. But it comes out a squeak (see what I did there *cough* TOA) They don't seem fazed at first but then I slowly limp over to them .

They back up just slightly. I hear a voice boom behind me.

"Leave my son or face eternal suffering in the fields of punishment!" I recognize it as my father's voice. My attackers flee from my sight and I limp and face my father.

"Nicola, my boy, why haven't you told me, I would have dealt with it." I blush at the usage of my real name. It has an Italian and Greek background so both my parents agreed on it.

"Nico, it's Nico dad. It's already bad that I'm gay you had to give me a girls name!" I huff and limp past my father.

"Nico, don't walk away from me. " he calls. I keep walking, streams flowing down my cheeks.

"Nico, please." Is the last thing I hear when and I walk into camp barriers.

I throw my black hood up and don't make eye contact with anyone.

I manage to sneak into my cabin unnoticed. Before I go in a try to look at the cabin, I don't see Will though.

I go into my cabin and run to the bathroom, tears streaming down my face and those names repeating over and over again.

I take my hoodie off and look at myself in the mirror. I have ugly white scars and some that are still fresh and pink.

"I'm disgusting, gods look at me." I pull my shirt off, more scars, scars on my stomach. Im small but average weight for a tall person but since I'm short it makes me fat.

I trace my pointer finger over my most recent scar.

"Pain pain go away." I start to sing through the tears and take out one of my blades.

"Slit my wrists and watch me fade." I slit my wrist with each word, working my way up my arm. It's not taking away the voices though.

"Pain pain atop this game, sit my throat end today." I make a small cut on the side of my throat and it will take way to long.

I go under my bed and fine the emergency rope.

Thank gods for that rope tying class will made me take or I would never be able to do this.

I cry even harder while I tie my noose.

" I'm sorry Perce, I'm sorry Annabeth, I'm sorry Leo, I'm sorry Chiron, imI sorry Frank, I'm sorry Jason, I'm sorry Reyna, I'm sorry Bob, I'm sorry pipes, I'm sorry and I love you hazel, I'm sorry and I love you so much my sunshine Will, I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry Persephone, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I whisper and and the noose slowly gets done.

I find my first note, it's just exactly what I said. I find my note to Will. I can't bear to read that so I just lay it on the table.

I climb on the bed and make sure the noose is secure.

It's all ready, I hop off the bed and I just sit on the floor for a few minutes bawling.

"I'm so sorry I love you, Will, never ever ever forget that, but forget about me. Gods tthat doesn't make sense!" I growl in frustration and throw my face in hands.

"Hazel, make sure Frank treats you right, he will he's a good boy. And your a good girl, I love you."

I nod and swallow hard.

"Alright let's go." I stand up and get of my coffin bed, Positioning the noose around my neck and jump.

You're supposed to remain consciousness for a minute and a half.

It's hard to breathe, which is what I expected. it's almost over. There's a knock...

 **Will POV! (Gods help me I'm going to cry!)**

*Ten minutes before he jumped*

"Chiron have you seen Nico?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No, but Will I went out and got more supplies, take it to the infirmary?" I nod and take the supplies even though I have a horrible feeling.

I sprint to the infirmary and drop the supplies to Kayla.

"Will slow down! What's wrong?" Kayla asks taking the supplies and Austin hands me a Gatorade.

I'm out of breath

"nothing I just had to hurry and drop this off so I can go see Nico. I've just had this bad feeling all day about him and I haven't seen him." Kayla smile and wiggles her eyebrows..

"Is our wittle Willie worried about his death boy?" Austin asks putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Guys seriously I think somethings wrong." I say in my most serious voice.

"Then go Will, I mean if you think somethings wrong, go!" Kayla instructs and I nod.

"Get some!" Austin yells behind me as I run out of the infirmary.

I ignore everyone who tries to see what wrong.

Almost there. I see his cabin. I speed up and reach his door. (Nico just jumped not even a minute ago, he's still conscious.)

"Nico! Your lights on, I know you're in there! Let me in! DOCTORS ORDERS!" I don't hear any movement so I just let myself in..

"NICO!" I scream and I run to my boyfriend.

As soon as he sees me his eyes get wide, he starts to cry more and claws at the rope around his neck.

"Nico, baby. No!" I try to cut down the rope with my pocket knife but the rope is too thick and strong.

"Baby, just please stay with me, I'm going to save you. We can fix this together!" The rope starts to cut.

"I love you Nico, please just stay with me." I look up and he went unconscious.

"Shit shit shit! I have twenty minutes if he didn't snap his spinal cord!" I yell.

"Nico, you stay with me!" The rope is so close to being cut.

"Apollo, Zeus, Hades, ANYONE! Please gods of Olympus save Nico. Please dad, I'm begging you save him. I love him! I will do anything, just save him!" I beg and pray to every god out there .

I got the rope and it starts to drop Nico

"SHIT!"

He drops on the floor and I hear an unnatural crack.

"Nico, okay gods that doesn't sound good!" I pick him up and try to get the noose off his neck.

"Please gods, please, I can't loose him." I get the noose off and he has really bad rope burn and damage to his spinal cord.

"Let's get you to the infirmary.'

I pick him up gently. And his body is limp.

I check his pulse and it's slow. Very very slow

I take him outside and a few eyes stop on us and rush over.

"Will what happened?" Four or five demi gods say .

"NO TIME! HELP ME GET HIM TO AUSTIN AND KAYLA!" I scream, they make everyone move to make a path, I see alot of people crying, Percy runs by my side along with Annabeth and Leo.

"We got this you guys get Chiron and Mr. D" Annabeth yells and they don't dare disobey her.

"Gods Nico, why didn't you tell us!" Leo says and he runs ahead to the infirmary and opens the door screaming for 'all known freaking fracking doctors known to this camp'

"CODE 97A!" I scream as soon as I get in there and you can hear trays drop.

"ROOM NINE!" Someone screams an I run over to where the voice yelled.

It's Apollo.

"Dad?" I ask an I place Nico on the bed carefully. I get him hooked up to IVs and heart monitors.

"There's no pulse." Apollo says and Kayla and Austin run in.

"Gods Will you were right." Kayla says and I force feed Nico ambrosia.

"Will, my son. He's gone." My Dad says and everyone gasps and starts crying.

"Dad, there isn't any way?" I ask stroking his face. His shirt is off and there's scars everywhere .

"No, my son and by the looks of it he didn't want to live anymore." I look up at everyone. Percy is leaning against Annabeth crying, and Annabeth is doing best not to cry.

Piper comes in and starts screaming.

"Piper, shhh come here." Leo says and he soothes her.

"Gods Nico, please please please come back.

"Someone get Chiron." Apollo says

"Shane, Mark, Lou Ellen, and Clovis went to go get them." Percy sniffles.

"Gods Nico, why didn't you tell me. I would've killed anyone who made you do this." I whisper to Nico and nothing happens.

"Guys I think we should give Will some time alone." Apollo says and they slowly slowly walk out.

I burst out in tears.

"Nico, gods this is my fault, I was worried about your underworldy magic killing you, I didn't even consider you're demons would go that far." I run my fingers over his scars.

I start to sing a song I would always sing while we were walking.

"You are my sun shine, my only sun shine, you make my happy when sky's are gray, you never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away."


End file.
